Lordhammer
In the grim darkness of the year 25 billion. There is only torturing, slaughter, joyful Genocide. No more chance of peace between various faction. Unless one prevail and exterminated the other. This future only have entertaiment, war and a lot of pop culture references. Welcome to the Lord Omniverse. Summary In a Multiverse far far away. The year is 2500, Earth has enjoy quite a fortune with the friendship forged with the Vulcan and various other alien race. They have created the United Federation Of Planet, eliminate hunger, poverty and crime. Until the day where "Xeno Federation" pass through and **** it all up. Causing the vulcan and all the other race to betray and enslave the Humanity. Eventually "he" come, from the center of the Omniverse. A god so mighty he can destroy reality iself, so handsome he make the most manly of man become homo-sexual, he is both ruthless and gentle as the same time. This particular god is Burning Convoy. He who singlehandly murder the whole Vulcan race except one. He who become the first god emperor of Earth shall lead humanity into domination. Thus the story of Lordhammer begin. Faction Imperium Of Shining: The faction of humanity, a mighty Empire once lay in ruin but now has revive by the sacred god emperor Burning Convoy. This faction is filled with religous fanatic and worshipper who worshipping Burning like a god. They all carried their action under his name. And belive in the supperiority of Humanity and Cybertronian. This Empire contain the following sub-faction. Otaku Marine: Mania who get convert into mighty warrior. Giving them the power to full fill their fantasy. They are seperate into 39 chapter. Each chapter have atleast five primarch. 1st Chapter: Secrect Company 2nd Chapter: Bliztreig Poker 3rd Chapter: Battle Fever 4rd Chapter: Electro Force 5rd Chapter: Solar Vulcan 6rd Chapter: Google Cinq 7th Chapter: Dynamite Nerd 8th Chapter: Bionic Man 9th Chapter: Changing Mythic 10th Chapter: Prism Flash 11th Chapter: Aura Mask 12th Chapter: Live Beast 13th Chapter: Turbo Dasher 14th Chapter: Brother Hood Of Five 15th Chapter: Jet Five 16th Chapter: Mighty Morphin 17th Chapter: Star Ranger 18th Chapter: Ninja Of Aquitar 19th Chapter: Star Of Zeo 20th Chapter: Turbo Shifter 21th Chapter: Mega Space 22th Chapter: The Lost Ginga 23th Chapter: Lightspeed V 24th Chapter: Time Diver 25th Chapter: Hundred Beast 26th Chapter: Hurricane Ninja 27th Chapter: Abare Thunder 28th Chapter: SP Justice 29th Chapter: Mystic Brother 30th Chapter: Adventure Overdrive 31th Chapter: Geki Fury 32th Chapter: RP Onger 33th Chapter: Shinken Samurai 34th Chapter: Mega Angel 35th Chapter: Mega Pirate 36th Chapter: Spybuster 37th Chapter: Koryu Charge. 38th Chapter: The Fellowship Of Imagination 39th Chapter: Flashy Ninja Imperial Soldier: Normal soldier with exceptional equipment. They are known throughout the cosmo as an army that can built a wall using enemy soldier corpse. Inspector: Cadre of civilization that goes and inspect other variant of Earth civilization. They will determine what is heretic and what is not. Those who determine as Heretic will be exterminate. Eccesiarchy: People who regulating the tithe (Anime, Manga, Toy, Video Game) that Burning Convoy recieved. They ensure that people consume enough A.M.T.G so the company will survive. Their side-job is to make sure that people still worshipping Shining. Cyber Soldier: Soldier in powered armor, but are not Otaku Marine. They only have strong equipment, but not the mighty prowess Otaku Marine posses. Sister Of Shining: Magical Tech Girl Warrior who purge the world of the ruinous power of paganism. They observed the mass and root out anime hater. Because in this future, Anime Hater = Heretic. Kitty Knight: Mighty Knight with hello kitty painted in their pink armor. They are the most elite and powerful warrior in the Empire. Save for the Masked Custodian and Metal Guard Maksed Custodian: Soldier with strength exceed the Primarch. Each of them are uniquely made and have different abilites. They're genetically perfect with machine enhancement personally tailored by the God Emperor himself. Each of them have their unique abilites due to the God Emperor obsesssion with originality. The Masked Custodian are blessed with the fighting spirit and essence of great heroes once called Masked Rider. Now they will use that power to prove the mankind supperiority. Metal Guard: They're the guardian of the sacred Terra. Each of them are warrior intergrated into a suit of cybernetics armor personally made by the God Emperor. They're hard to replace and each of their live must be protected with extreme delication. Xeno: The enemy of mankind and garbage that need to be destroy. All of them need to be purge and brutally suppress. For a happy and clean Omniverse. Dimension Beast: Another enemy of mankind that need to be destroy. Herectical Fedearation: Cadre of Human Civililazation from accross the cosmos who live peacfully with Xeno. And refuse the Human superiority. They have denied themselves the right to live. Category:Lord Fanfic Omniverse